Caught Inbetween
by seireidoragon
Summary: Yami is a sorcerer on the run when he falls in love. Yugi is an innocent civilian until he gets himself trapped between two sorcerers, the hunter and the hunted. HIATUS
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Yami ran as fast as he could. He had to get away before he was caught. He had known danger was approaching but was surprised at where it had come from.

'Now master is dead.'

That thought stopped him for a moment. The master was gone and 'that man' was the cause of it. Rage boiled in his blood as he thought back, the scene replaying, as he started to run again.

(start flashback)

_Coming back from the market that day, Yami sensed something was wrong. He quietly put the recently bought materials down, and crept into the tower. As he neared the living room, he heard laughing. His blood froze at the sound. _

'_I know that voice. That's impossible though. __**He**__ shouldn't be here now!'_

_Panicking, he raced to the doorway of the room where the sound was coming from and flung it open. It was a nightmare. Yami stared in shock, as he took in the blood. There was a body on the floor with a knife through the heart and a pool of blood surrounding the body. It was his master!_

"_**No!**__" he…master Akunankanon couldn't be dead!_

_That's when he saw him. Standing next to the body was the master's only other disciple, Marik. They were about the same age and had learned from the master as his apprentices. Now, as Yami looked, he knew it was Marik who had done this. There was blood on his robes and he had a wide, manic smile on his face as he looked to Yami. Yami tensed, and then ran out of the room and tower, never looking back once. _

(end flashback)

He knew he had to live so he could warn the other sorcerers of Marik's heinous crime, and his master's death. More than that though, he wished to avenge his master. First though, he had to get away and find a place to hide from Marik. He decided to leave the country and go the other dimension where people no longer even knew of the existence of magic. He would hide in a country he had visited before, a place called Japan.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Alright I am really sorry I took this long to update and I can't promise this won't happen again but here's another chapter for you all.

The Unexpected Meeting

Yugi shot up covered in sweat. Panting, he looked at the clock to find that it was 6:30 a.m. There was no point in going back to bed seeing as his alarm would go off in 30 min. so he got out of bed to take a shower. Yugi tried to remember what woke him up as he headed towards the bathroom.

'Oh.' He slumped realizing it was the same nightmare that had been waking him up for the past week. Yugi couldn't remember it all, just the feeling of being chased and running towards a voice calling to him.

'Don't think I've heard that voice before. I wonder if I will ever get to see the face that matches.' Yugi pondered this question as he turned the water on.

After the shower, Yugi got dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast. After eating, he went upstairs to grab his jacket. His grandpa had asked if he could get groceries today. He didn't have school since it was Sunday so he was planning on going to Joey's later. If he left now he could get all the groceries, bring them back, sort them, and have the majority of the day to hang out with his best friend. Even though he thought that it wouldn't take that long to do everything and Joey didn't wake up till at least 11. Yugi figured he could always help his grandpa out with the store though, and then head to Joey's at 2:30.

With that in mind, Yugi set off for the store with a grocery list in hand. When he got to the market he found it surprisingly busy for a Sunday morning but it did happen sometimes. Yugi enjoyed grocery shopping as he got the chance to relax and talk with people. Sometimes the shop keepers gave Yugi free stuff even when he tried to pay for it. Today he was walking to the market when he had the sudden idea to go to the park and see the ducks. He didn't see a reason not too so he changed course.

When he got to the park he was reminded of why he loved it here. The early morning sun glistening off the water and the children playing close by on the playground were the reasons Yugi liked coming here. He looked around for a few minutes and was about to head to the market again when something caught his eye. Yugi thought he saw a flash of light in the woods close by and decided to check it out.

The woods were not particularly dense but Yugi always had the feeling that they hid something important. Walking through the trees he wondered where the light could have come from. Deeper into the woods he went until he came upon a clearing. There standing in the middle of the area was a man taller than Yugi. When he turned around, Yugi couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped his lips. This man was almost identical to Yugi! The man seemed surprised as well and approached Yugi. When he got closer, Yugi couldn't help but admire the strange man's build. He was well-muscled and had a nice even tan to accent his figure. The man coughed and Yugi realized he had been staring.

Before Yugi could apologize the man spoke.

"Hi there. Do you think you could help me? I'm new to this area and I seem to have gotten a little lost."

As soon as the man spoke Yugi realized that this was the same voice from his dream! He didn't know who this stranger was but Yugi was curious about what he had to do with his nightmares. Yugi decided to start off by introducing himself.

"Sure I can help you. My name is Yugi Moto. How did you end up in the woods in the first place?"

The man looked uncomfortable. After a few seconds a nervous smile appeared.

"My name is Yami Atem and thank you for the help. I was wandering around the area and decided to check out this forest. Of course then I couldn't find my way back out so I stopped in this clearing to decide what to do."

The stranger named Yami had a light tint to his cheeks so Yugi decided to not embarrass the man further.

"Here just follow me and I'll lead you out of here."

(End of chapter)

Well I know this chapter is short but please read and review. If I get more reviews I am more likely to update sooner.


	3. Becoming Friends

_**Alright so I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I will probably be updating more regularly from now on because I'm really motivated to write my new story Meeting with the Wolf. While I'm writing that I will make sure to take breaks to write the next chapter for this story. We can see how this works out. As a treat this chapter is longer than my other ones so enjoy! **_

Chapter 2: Becoming Friends

They silently walked through the forest till they got to the edge. Yugi could see the children playing in the park and found himself slightly disappointed. Yami had a strange aura around him and Yugi was curious as to what caused it but Yami was going to leave now. He had no reason to stick around unless…

"Yami can you find your way from here? Or is there somewhere I can help you find?" Yugi hoped that Yami would stay around a little longer.

Yami smiled. "I wouldn't mind some food right about now. Can you give me a recommendation on where there's good food around here?"

Yugi felt an explosion in the pit of his stomach. Yami had a beautiful smile.

"If you want you can come back to my house. I need to buy groceries first but then I was going to go home and make lunch. It wouldn't be a bother."

Yami thought this offer over. 'I don't really know this area well so this is really lucky for me. I can also go shopping with him and check the area out but what if Marik follows me? I don't want to bring trouble to innocents. I am also worried Yugi might become suspicious but I'm not really in a position to reject his offer. Hopefully Marik will be busy with other stuff and won't follow.'

"That would be nice Yugi. I would like to go shopping as well to look around. I don't want to get lost again!"

Both laughed as they finally move again, making their way through the park. The shopping trip ended up being pretty short considering Yugi played tour guide for Yami. It was around noon by the time they made it to the Game Shop.

"Looks like Grandpa already finished sweeping. We took a lot longer than I thought. Come on in Yami, I'll introduce you." With that Yugi rushed inside leaving Yami to follow in his wake stunned by his enthusiasm.

When Yami entered the shop he saw that games filled up almost every available surface. Yugi had disappeared somewhere in the shop so Yami decided to look around. Some of his teacher's classes had been on the human world and everything in it but he only recognized a few of the multitude of games here. Yami heard the pounding of feet before he turned to see Yugi come flying at him from behind the counter.

"Come on Yami. I'll take you to see my room before we eat. Grandpa needs a little time to make lunch for us." After saying that, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him through the door behind the counter and up the stairs. When they reached the second floor Yami felt himself being dragged down the hallway. This didn't bother Yami because Yugi kept glancing back at him and Yami could see Yugi's eyes brimming with energy. He was almost like a little child that had just drank their first soda and Yami thought it was adorable. Yugi suddenly stopped causing Yami to almost run into him. Yugi seemed to realize that he was holding Yami's hand as he let go quickly and Yami saw a blush rising to his cheeks. 'So cute!'

Yugi couldn't stop blushing. He had been caught up in his excitement that he hadn't noticed grabbing Yami's hand. Not only that, he had literally dragged Yami to his room. Yugi couldn't look at Yami so he opened his door and walked into his room hoping Yami would follow. As soon as he did he was embarrassed about his room being such a mess. He quickly started to clean up a few things after Yami entered his room. It would be rude to shove him out after he just came in.

"By the way Yugi I thought you were going to make lunch? Why is your grandfather doing it instead?" Yami had been happy at the thought of Yugi fixing him food.

"Oh well I was going to but when Grandpa found out I brought a new friend home he said I should entertain you while he cooked. He wants to meet you." Yugi was finished tidying up and was now sitting on his bed watching Yami.

Yami was delighted at being called a friend but was confused and wanted to ask Yugi something. The problem was that he was afraid it would upset Yugi but he decided to ask anyways though hesitantly. "Do you not have any friends?" He watched for Yugi's reaction and was relieved to see Yugi smile.

Yugi knew that Yami wasn't being cruel. "I have many friends and I wouldn't trade them for anything. My grandpa already knows them all, he just likes meeting new people especially my new friends." Yami could tell that Yugi was fond of his grandfather from the way he spoke about him. Yami definitely wanted to meet the man that had Yugi's love. He was also curious about these friends of his but that brought up another subject.

"What about your parents Yugi? Do I get to meet them?" Yami knew he shouldn't have asked when he saw Yugi's eyes dim a bit and his smile fell.

"They both died when I was really little. I don't really remember much about them though Grandpa shows me pictures and tells me stories about them." Yami was confused as to why Yugi was sharing this personal matter with him when he remembered that Yugi had called them friends. If that was the case then Yami would share a bit of his past too.

"I'm the same." Yugi looked up at him. "Both my parents died but I didn't have any other family to live with so a friend of my father took me in. His name was Akunankanon and he raised me like his own son. He taught me everything I know and I loved him dearly." Yami didn't mean to get so emotional but his master had only been dead for less than a day and the wound still hurt. Yami was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Yugi's hand on his face and realized he had been crying. Yami felt the need to explain though he had to be careful about what he told Yugi. "Sorry but he only died last night. I came here to get away from all that and I guess I just ended up walking into the forest on accident." It was mostly the truth and he couldn't have Yugi stumble across the portal.

Yugi had found himself wiping away Yami's tears. He couldn't stand to see the pain in this man's burning red eyes. "I'm so sorry for your lose." Yugi knew those words were usually over stated but he hoped Yami could hear in his voice or see in his eyes that he truly meant it. He was sorry that Yami's father figure had died and he wished he could have met him before. Yugi gently tugged at Yami's wrist, leading him to the bed so he could sit down. Yugi then sat down next to him. "You didn't have to tell me. Especially if it still hurts to speak of him." Yami then gave a watery smile to Yugi and wiped his eyes.

"We are friends after all."

_**So tell me what do you think? Good, bad, jump off a cliff and die? Please review so I can know if I need to fix anything. Also I hope this wasn't too serious. This chapter was supposed to be fluffy and happy but it turned out like this when I typed it up. Oh well. Read and review so I can be more inclined to update!**_


	4. Lunch with Grandpa

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm finally updating the next chapter and it might be longer than the others. If not I'll try to make the next one longer but thank you for your patience. For those who read Meeting with the Wolf I have the next chapter written out I just need to type it so it will come out soon. By the way you can ignore this if you want but Yugi's grandpa will be called grandpa when Yugi's thinking/talking to him, Yami will call him Councilman Moto, and when it's grandpa's thoughts then he will be Solomon. Sorry if that's confusing. With that enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Lunch with Grandpa

There wasn't much for the two boys to say as they waited. An awkward air hung about them and neither knew what to say to break the silence. They didn't have to wait long as a voice called them to the kitchen saying lunch was ready. Yugi, excited that Yami would meet his grandpa, jumped off he bed and make it to the hallway before Yami could blink. "Man he moves fast." Mumbling about Yugi's energy he quickly got up and followed. The sight that met him in the kitchen caused him to freeze. Now that Yami thought about it he'd heard the name Moto before he just didn't notice when Yugi introduced himself. Standing before him was Solomon Moto, one of the members of the Millennium Council. He possessed the power of the millennium key and was close to Yami's master Aknamkanon. Councilman Moto seemed to realize he was being watched so he lifted his head and Yami could see the recognition in his eyes. Yami wasn't sure how to react. On one hand he could greet him properly but he didn't know if Yugi knew anything about the magical world but on the other hand he didn't want to offend the great elder. Making the choice for him, Solomon spoke up.

"Yami what are you doing here?" Solomon's tone was kind but this only served to remind Yami that he had a duty to fulfill. He had to warn the council. Yugi stood off to the side wondering how they knew each other.

Bowing in the traditional sign of respect, Yami placed his right fist over his heart while he looked at the floor and went down on his right knee. "Councilman Moto I have horrible news. My master, Aknamkanon, is dead. He was killed by Marik. I humbly ask that you warn the others as I don't know what Marik was after but he might go after them as well." Keeping his head bowed he waited for the councilman's response.

"Stand up Yami and raise your head." When Yami did as told, Solomon went up to the young man and brought him into a hug. He knew Yami had to be hurting and he wanted to comfort him. Still he couldn't believe his old friend was dead. Thinking back to when Solomon last saw him he contemplated what happened at the meeting. 'Did you know this would happen? Is that why you set up these precautions?' Realizing he would never get the answers to his questions now he turned his attention back to the man who was lightly crying in his arms.

Yugi watched everything going on and was extremely confused. How did Yami and his grandpa know each other? Yugi also didn't understand why Yami was bowing to his grandpa either. Yugi was taught to respect his elders but this seemed like it was too much. Then he found out that Yami's master was **murdered** and this Marik person was the one who killed him. Finally when Yugi saw Yami crying in his grandpa's arms he rushed over to hug Yami as well. He wanted to know what was going on but that could wait. First he had to help his new friend in need.

Yami stopped crying pretty quickly. He hadn't meant to but to have Councilman Moto hug him had set him off. Wiping off his face he turned to Yugi and smiled to show his effort was appreciated.

Solomon smiled and led Yami to a chair. "Sit down. I made lunch for the both of you so why don't we sit down and eat it. We can talk afterwards," He glanced at Yugi. Deciding on something he brought the food to the table and they started to eat. No one spoke throughout the whole meal and when they finished Solomon took the dishes and put them into the sink. With a heavy sigh, he walked back and sat down. Looking at Yugi's questioning face he decided that Yugi was old enough to learn about the other world. He hadn't wanted to involve him but now it seemed only fair to share the truth. Laughing to himself he started off with a simple statement, "Magic is real."

Yugi's eyes widened considerably at this and questions burst forth before he could stop them. "What do you mean magic is real? Like spells and wizards? Is it like Harry Potter? Do you get a wand? Who exactly was Yami's master and why was he murdered? You're a councilman? What is the council? What do they do? Do I know anyone else who is a wizard or on the council?" Yugi spoke these very quickly and was panting by the time he finished.

Yami was staring at Yugi stunned by all the questions but found some of them funny. Apparently so did Councilman Moto.

"Slow down Yugi and give me a chance to answer one!" Solomon laughed. "First off when I say magic is real it's just as it sounds. We prefer to call ourselves sorcerers as opposed to wizards and we do cast spells but it is not like that series Harry Potter and we do not have wands." At this his grandson pouted. Growing serious, he looked at Yami. "Yami's master was Aknamkanon, one of my closest friends, and head of the Millennium Council." Yami looked ashamed at having forgotten what affect his master's death might have on the old man. Solomon saw his apologetic look and just smiled back. "Each councilman guards a powerful artifact called a millennium item. Aknamkanon guarded the millennium puzzle, the strongest, and I guard the millennium key. Each item possesses a certain power and increases one's magic power but it can severely drain you and sometimes even to the point of one's death if they aren't careful. That is why only the strongest sorcerers hold the items and in return their job is to keep peace in the magical world and prevent normal humans from finding out about us." Yami was raised in the magical world so none of this was new but Solomon could tell that Yugi was struggling to take in everything. Sighing he continued, "Aknamkanon was probably murdered because Marik wished to take the puzzle."

"Who is Marik?" It was Yami who answered.

"Marik and I were fellow apprentices to Master Aknamkanon and I thought of him like a brother. A while ago he left to train on his own when he found out that Master was going to train me to use the millennium puzzle. I thought I would never see him again so I was surprised when I realized he was back." Bitterness crept into his voice and Yugi saw him glaring at the floor. Yami decided to tell them everything he remembered from the previous night. At the end of it he asked, "Do you really think Marik was after the puzzle? The thought had occurred to be but I didn't think he would be stupid enough to try and forcefully take it. Now that I look back, I realize I haven't seen Master with the millennium puzzle in quite a while."

"I'm positive that Marik is after the puzzle. Aknamkanon was worried that Marik was becoming power hungry but Marik mustn't be allowed to lay his hands on it. As for the puzzle itself, I have it." This simple statement appalled the other two as they stared at Solomon, puzzlement in Yami's eyes.

"B-b-but, not to seem rude Councilman Moto but why do you have the puzzle?" Yami wasn't suspicious of him he was just baffled as to how it might have come to be in his possession.

"Aknamkanon visited me a while back and asked me to guard it and that if anything happened to him I was to give it to you. I think he suspected Marik would come back one day for it so he did this as a precautionary measure. He left shortly after and I haven't seen him since. Or I guess I'll never see him again." He corrected himself softly. "Wait here for a moment." Solomon left the room while the two men looked on to where he had disappeared.

"He seems really torn up about this. I've never seem my grandpa like this before."

Yami gazed at Yugi as if in apology. "I'm sorry about all this. I hate that I have to be the bearer of bad news. He was my master but your grandfather reminded me that he had friends too."

A few minutes later Solomon came back and held out the millennium puzzle for Yami to take. "Aknamkanon mentioned he hadn't finished your training when he gave me this but he still felt that you were ready to wear it. I am also more than willing to help you out if you need it."

Yami hesitated. He always wanted the puzzle but had been told of how dangerous it could be if misused. Looking back he thought of all his knowledge and skills he and learned over the years and a new resolve formed. With determination he took the puzzle from Councilman Moto's hands and placed it around his neck. The upside down pyramid hung from the chain and the golden eye gleamed in the kitchen's light. He would wear it with pride and master it just as he had mastered any spell he ever had difficulty with previously. He faced Yugi's grandfather and gave a slight bow. "Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss."

Ruffling Yami's hair, "Don't worry about it. Also from now on call me Solomon." Looking at the clock he sighed. "I can't believe it's already passed 3. Sorry boys I've got work to do in the shop." With that he left, leaving the two to their own devices.

Yugi froze when he heard the time. "Shit! I totally forgot about Joey! He's gonna be pissed." Not giving Yami any time to react, Yugi grabbed his hand and rushed them both out of the house.

_** Sorry if the characters seem OC. Please read and review! Comments, concerns, or questions are all welcome. **_


End file.
